In the past there have been numerous types of devices which have been utilized at the base of trees for the purpose of keeping undesired growth away from it. This invention is of such a device; and it is composed of a receptacle to be nested in the earth surrounding a tree. The receptacle has a floor with a pattern of holes. A tray providing an upper floor is arranged in the receptacle to receive bark or other decorative material. The upper floor is supported by webs in spaced relation inwardly from the wall of the receptacle. This defines an annular space to charge water and fertilizer into the receptacle to flow over the lower floor through holes provided in it to water and feed a tree.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a device of the type described hereinafter which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and well adapted for the purpose for which it is intended as is set forth more fully hereinafter.